Bora-Stu What?
by zed019
Summary: Bora of the prominence, third rate villain, easily overlooked character. What would you do if you got inserted in Foire as him?. Self-Insert/Gary-Stu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed, 17 year old boy, avid fanfiction reader and anime critic. Topic of bashing, Fairy Tail, namely one Bora of the prominence. He was ranting on about how Bora was a cliche villain character. Bora had good looks, average magic, but somehow of a douche. A week of bashing said Bora and he still didn't get tired.

**Change of POV:**

Bora 6 year old, Bora was raised by bandits and knew the laws of the jungle as it were. His first breakthrough out of his miserable life was when he unlocked his magic, a small patch of Red carpet spell was really one could ask for, he thought that even with his Red carpet transportation magic, being a delivery boy should not be easy. He to began to slowly increase his telekinesis skill as he gained an affinity for it. A nice transportation and a magic that acts as a second paired of hands and he can probably work on his own and be set out of his bandit life.

One night, he gathered his strength and drugged his fellow bandits to sleep. He ran far, into parts unknown for some reason, a fortune teller was there on the village he ran into and he got a free reading. The fortune teller laughed at what she read. The stars foretold that Bora's life will will be of an average villain and will be forever be obscure never reaching light of success, but being the crazy forrtune teller having felt so bad for our little Bora, she handed him a questionable vial long since banned in since the Age of Zeref where Magic was reigning free. She said to him that if Bora was desperate enough, he should use this dark artifact, it said that it switches your soul with someone compatible to you and both gain equal knowledge and experience both felt and one can start a new life.

Bora was contemplating it, and took the potion. He went into an abandoned warehouse that night and drank the dark artifact.

Bora was confused, disoriented and fainted.

The spell reacted in a simple fashion, it wouldfind a compatible soul and exchange their bodies. In the vastness of the Multiverse the story of Bora was obscure and easilly missed as he was a third rate villain, unfortunately for Zed our young critic knew of Bora's life like a book ready to be read. His obsessions to bash Bora to oblivion unknowingly made him the most compatible person in the universe for the spell and the spell initiated. Both recepients fell unconscious and when they both wake up, they would be living each other's life.

Zed wake up with a massive headache, and he also realized he became chibified. Bora's original knowledge flowed into Zed's head making him felt sorry to the most mocked character he became obsessed to scrutinize for every bit of his life.

On the plus side, he was now in Fiore and he was a mage who knew a few spells so he could survive.

That night he thought of remembering having read the infinite fanfiction of fairy tail, it was always the cheesy belief that affected the developing your magic to make it stronger.

That got Zed into thingking, he tried to copy some methods to reign in his new magic like the leaf excercise from naruto. It was surprisingly easy, so he tried the walking excersise and succeeded. He thought of it was a half-baked theory that If you wish hard enough, one could learn any magic. He already knew that it wasn't really recommended to learn plenty of magic as it would lead to an uneven mastery of said spells.

Still, Zed had knowledge of a parrell world when one could view an alternate world by means of manga. So he wished hard and used handseals he had mastered to heart and used a spell which he only thought of a sentimental value and casted the Kagebunshin as he remembered its hand seals when he played ninja.

Against all odds Zed or Bora succeeded and made 5 copies of his clone , he quickly told them to do control exercise and he looked for edible fruits.

**Time skip a week.**

Bora was now very proficient in his magic control and knew tree walking, water walking and magic enhancing his muscles. He was now able to summon 100 shadow clones. This time though he ordered his clones to train his existing skills set. Since the new Bora didn't like his previous skill set from before. He made a new ones. With plenty of brain thingking and magic powered imagination , he succeeded in making an original spell. He named it **'Red Demi'** it wasn't a lethal magic per say, but one could create orbs of fire that has the property of a Demi in final fantasy skill and a gravity materia. He succeeded and it made Bora now happy. He furthered train in it and he can now summon up to 20 spheres of **'Red Demi'** and compress it into marbles increasing potency and him now having such a high telekinesis he can now guide the 'Red Demi' marbles like his limbs. He is now a flying artillery mage with his new abilities, still he was infallible and Bora now thought on what to do if he got injured. He didn't know what to do, so he took a blind leap of fate and studied the human anatomy and found the tenketsu points that stores the eterano inside the body. He also found out that by slightly stimulating these tenketsu points, one could increase one's natural revovery.

Bora noticed the change in his violet flames and turned into a dark blood red color flame. He noticed that he can use his Red Carpet to make a dome of Fire to capture his enemies. During Bora's thinking time, he accidentally merged 50 Red demi into a single point. It really didn't do very well in close proximity. He was arable to avoid the big explosion barely, but the thing that fascinated him is that, in the center of the crater there was a goat face demi-human surrounded by fire.

"It has been a long time since one of our kind is summoned into this world. You!, my new summoner, you pass, bear my mark and call upon me when needed. It has been many a melinia that I got an excercise. My name is Ifrit, the Spirit Lord of Fire." He said as he vanished and a goat tatto formed on Bora's left shoulder.

_"What had just happened?."_ Were the thoughts of the young Bora. He could feel an additional energy flowing into him and decided it was a stat boost from said Lord of Fire Spirit.

**Bora's POV:**

I have now found ways to defend myself so what is the course of the best action?. Join 'fariy tail?', to cliche, and it has a big target on its members from what I read in the manga. Well I will just have to wing it.

**"Red Carpet!."** I said as I transported to the next town where one could work as an independent mage. I am still getting used to my chibi form and surprisingly, almost all the people here a buff and athletic. I guess in a world of bandits and magical worls would result to toughen up oneself. I took some delivery jobs as I didn't hope that one would trust an extermination mission to a kid.

I was in the middle of the delivery when I saw it. Yes I saw it!,a Godzilla sized Vulcan popped out in the middle of the forest and it was fighting with a squad of mages from a random Guild and was sadly about to loose. This was my first time that I had seen someone in the verge of death. They made it sound so easy in the anime. With my guilt hounding me, I flew a couple of meters near the Godzilla sized vulcan. The mages were shouting and warning me to get away.

**"Red demi revolution."** I said in a cool way and made 50 compressed Red demi came into existance and attacked the Godzilla Vulcan in all direction. The Vulcan wailed in pain and crumbled on the ground, still alive but with 1 hp close to oblivion.

I quickly escaped and did my delivery job. The next few days, there was a rumor of a very strong fire magic user, they gave me a nickname called flying salamander how cliche from that Godzilla Vulcan. I also found out that the mages I saved were hired to take that Vulcan alive for study. It seems luck was on their side since I made my magic non-lethal.

I skipped town's to avoid the rumor but they didnt really connect it to me as I was known for my other nickname. Flying delivery boy, which was fine. Anonymity is always fine.

**Time Skip 2 years Bora 8 years old**

I found out that the delivery jobs was centered around magnolia, home of the fairy tail guild. I would like to still hide my annynomity and my flying Salamander tittle didnt help as the rumors were now exaggerated more than ever. I laughed at this turn of events, but I was happy, I was normal, happy there, I can play with magic, and I have some nice clothes on my back and a nice rented apartment. I am now learning cooking too, who knew Bora had such high level of cooking skill. I would guess that he has half the talent of Shirou from the fate/stay night in cooking, but with my kagebunshin I'm getting there. Oh I really love the Kagebunshin, I'm doing 50 normal civilian jobs and the pay is quite nice, Kaching baby.

It was supposed to be normal, yes normal, but now it's not so much normal as I see one 8 year old Natsu fainting along my house. Feeling guilty I handed him some cooked food. Said Dragon Super nose was really very sensitive and he came alive and devoured the food to oblivion.

Natsu: 1, Food: 0.

"Thanks for the food mister, I was on a way for a job from the guild and I passed out of hunger." Said Natsu.

"Oh no problem little boy, it was nice to be of help." I said in a polite manner.

"Ahh, thanks, wait!, sniff, sniff." One natsu smelled me making me uncomfortable.

"You smell, wierd, like a Fire with a hint of dragon smell, I don't really understand, I know your not a dragonslayer but you have the smell of one just a smidge. Too small to be noticeable really, your weird mister." Said Natsu.

"Oh?, you must be a dragonslayer then, they are quite rare and strong to boot, Surely you will grow up into a super strong adult." I said cheering him up.

"Hehe, thanks Mister, what's your name again?, your talking like an old person, and I just noticed that your a kid yourself, weird." Said Natsu laughing.

"Oh, you gotta be polite in your job, they give you less hassle and won't give you the attitude to make it troublesome, My name is Bora, a delivery boy." I said as I introduced myslef.

"I'm Natsu, a fire dragonslayer magic user." Said as he grinned himself.

"Look what we have here boys?, the punk that said he'll make mincemeat out of us, you surprised us last time, but now we're ready, Hehehe 30 of us against one of you, it's a no brainer whose going to win." The leader of some thug said as thirty of them surrounded Natsu.

"You won't win against me, **Flame Dragon's fist!**." Said Natsu as he charged, but against 30 thugs of grown men, Natsu is only manage to damage one of them.

"Excuse me mister, isn't it wrong to gang up on kid?." I asked the thugs.

"Hehehe, only the strong rule kid, and the weak will serve the strong." Said the thug.

"I see, I hope to see guys in prison then." I said as I used a low powered red demi revolution on all the target thugs.

Natsu was unconscious and didn't see me use magic so I called for the authorities and went home.

**Meanwhile at Fairy Tail.**

"I'm telling you master, someone beat those 30 thugs, I wanna fight him." Said an excited Natsu.

"Quiet Natsu, you were lucky that this friend of yours called the authorities in the nick of time as the Rune knights found you unconscious." Said Makrov.

"Hey Natsu, there's a package for you." Said Mirajane.

"What!?, let's see, Oh boy!, a get well food present, Bora sure is nice." Said Natsu as he ate the food in one gulp.

"Why don't you bring him here to play natsu?, I'm sure being a mage we can entertain him. Maybe Gray and Erza could show him a bit of magic." Said Master.

"Oh, that's a great Idea master. I'll bring him tomorrow." Said an excited Natsu.

**The Next Day / Bora's POV:**

"Lalalala, another day, another jewel." I said as I finished bathing and went outside.

Unfortunately Natsu was there.

"Hello Bora-san, I would like to invite you to my guild for a play date." Said Natsu smiling.

"Uhh!, you almost gave me a heart attack Natsu-san, how did you ever find me?." I asked curiously.

"Silly, it was easy with your smell, it was quite distinct, now come." Said Natsu as he purposely drag me into fairy tail.

"Master!, I brought him." Natsu said excitingly.

"Huff, Huff, Huff, slow down Natsu-san, I'm not made of pure energy you know, normal people like me take things slow." I said as I dusted myself.

"Really?." Said Makarov as he narrowed his eyes on me.

"Hoh, Natsu, why didn't you tell me your friend was a mage." Makarov said smiling with a glint of of mischief.

"Oh, yes, I didn't deny not being a mage, yes, magic is wonderful, I was able to get jobs too." I said as a fact that my Kagebunshin was awesome.

"Hmm, now why don't we put it to the test. Hehehehehehehe, oh yes, We will show our young friend here the wonders of magic, isn't that right Gildarts?." Said Makarov.

**"What!."** Everyone shouted.

"Really now master?, isn't that overkill." asked everyone in the guild.

"Yes, your master sure knows how to scare a little kid like me, I'll be sure to file a complaint to the rune knights for scaring a minor by saying he should introduce him to the wonders of magic by an SS rank mage." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure Gildarts wouldn't mind." Said Master Makarov adamantly.

"Yeah, I would love to show you the wonders of magic, I'm sure with your excellent control of eterano and judging by it's size I'm pretty sure your an S-rank mage quality." Said Gildarts seriously.

"**What!**, surely you jest master?." Said Mirajane.

"Oh I'm serious alright, that's why I asked for Gildarts." Said Makarov.

"Oh no, I guess I won't be getting out of here without the so called magical test by a rank SS wizard." I said in disbelief.

"Oh don't worry kid, I'll go easy on you!" said Gildarts.

"Just for that I'll make you sweat old man!." I said with a smile.

"What's happening?." Said Erza as she arrived.

"Oh, Natsu's friend is battling Gildarts." Said Gray.

"Oh I see, Gray!, your clothes." Said Erza.

"Not again!." Gray said as he quickly put his clothes back on.

"Good luck Bora, show that big lug the power of **YOUTH!**." shouted Natsu.

"Natsu!, I will give it my all, just don't say the word Youth!." I shouted as I got ready at the training ground with Gildarts.

"After you." Gildarts said as he just waited.

"Yes, let's test the waters shall we?, **Kagebunshin no jutsu!**." I said as there are now five of me.

"Look master!, Bora multiplied!." shouted Natsu.

**"Red Carpet!, Capture Dome!."** Said all five Bora as they circled Gildarts trapping him in a heavily flame coated dome.

"Oh!, he uses clone and fire magic?, nice!, and he trapped Gildarts in a dome of flame." Said Natsu.

"That's not all Natsu, if Gildarts doesn't get out of that dome, he'll run out of air." Said master impressed with the strategy Bora used.

Everyone who heard the explanation were seeing Bora in New light.

"C'mon, mister, that's just a light tap to you, surely you can't be defeated this easily?." I said knowing he was just toying with me.

**"Crash Magic!."** Gildarts said as he blew the dome of flame with force.

"Hehehe, that was a nice warm up, got any more?." Gildarts asked confidently .

"You won't be that complacent for long." I said as I concentrated my magic. A hundred red marble size red demi appeared and floated around me.

"Hehehehehehehe, does the kid want to play marbles?." Gildarts said mockingly.

"Sure lets, **Red Demi Revolution!**." I said as all the hundred red demi marbles floating around me and as I was still using red carpet and hovered in the air in conjunction with this technique.

When I unleashed the technique, I quickly guided them with my high telekinesis control and the red demi marbles shot past to Gildarts in a very fast pace barely giving Gildarts time to use his crash magic as a shield.

With the property of the non-lethal effect of the red demi that saps the opponents every hit and with the added effect of gravity. Gidlarts was now panting hard in a kneeling position inside a verry big crater because the gravity weight increased from the spell he was attacked with and stacked itself along with each hit resulting in a sizeable increase in gravity making a huge crater and Gildarts was now kneeling feeling the effects of my deadly magic.

"Well, making Gildart's kneel is what I call anchievement, I think I have made my point, see you later old man!." I said as I used my red carpet and headed home leaving a frustrated Gildarts panting.

**"WAIT!, COME BACK HERE FLYING SALAMANDER!."** Shouted Gildarts in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Bora's POV:**

"Bora, Bora, Bora the explorer." I hummed as I finished my bath.

I feared that Natsu would find me again so I exited through the chimney via my red carpet. I landed down in an alley and used my Kagebunshin, it was payday and my clones collected their seperate payments. My cooking skill is also increasing steadily which added a huge boost in my confidence.

I finished work early that that and I went shopping for groceries as I went home. It is as I feared, One Natsu Dragneel was lying fainted in my front door. I mused at the situation, I cooked alot of dishes inside since it was pay-day and I also managed to kick Gildarts legendary ass. After 30 minutes I left food beside Natsu.

"Sniff, sniff, Mine!." Nasty sad as he devoured the food into oblivion.

Natsu: 2 Food: 0

"I'm alive again!." Said Natsu as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, Okay, I have some more food inside, come in Natsu." I said as I invited Natsu in.

"Yum, you are such a good cook!, thanks for inviting me." Natsu said as he now was now full.

"Oh your welcome, but why are you passed out outside my door again?." I asked curiously.

"That's right!, I was waiting for you, and ask you to join Fairy Tail." Nastu said with much energy.

I smiled my brightest smile and flashed it to Natsu "**NO**, I'm not interested in joining a guild at the moment Natsu-san, I'm quite contented at my boring monotonous life at the moment." I said and explained my reason.

"But why?, your strong, Gildarts even acknowledged your strength!." Nastu said as he remembered the fight clearly.

"Oh Natsu, I just got lucky, It would surely be impossible to match an SS-rank mage like Gildarts." I said to him.

"Really?, this says otherwise." Natsu said as he handed me the newspaper.

**"Local delivery boy revealed to be a mage, said local mage managed to defeat Fiary Tail's Legendary Gildarts in battle!, Top guilds are looking for him with the race in the hopes of getting their hands on a powerful mage, local citizens who saw said battle was impressed as said user is a Master of Fire magic and its strange uses."** The paper said.

"So that's why people were looking at me funny at my jobs workplace." I said as I remembered my workplace behavior.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this, the bane of many people's existence, Fan Girls/Boys." I said as I remembered that the strange behavior from my colleague's at work were a fan Boy/Girl Syndrome.

"I heard that he lives here, C'mon, first one to invite him at our guild has a bonus, search for him!." Said the voice outside.

"Oh dear, come Natsu, to my red carpet mobile!." I said and I dragged Natsu with my red Carpet and flew to fairy tail.

Natsu surprisingly didn't get sick while I was doing this.

**"I seek Assylum!."** I shouted as I dragged Natsu inside the guild.

"Asylum?, from what?." Makarov questioned me.

"From my fans and surprisingly, guild recruiters!, oh you shouldn't have let me fight Gildarts you evil midget." I said as I hid behind the counter.

"Where did the kid go?." Said the voice outside.

"Hmm, what caused this again.?" Makarov said amused.

I handed him today's newspaper.

"Hmmm, so news spread of that spar huh?." Said Makatov said surprised.

"Really, the paper wrote lies!, I'm pretty sure Gildarts was faking it, yes, all lies!." I said denying the incident.

"Yes, I'm sure, and Gildarts being sent to the infirmary for having lost too much energy was a lie too, Whatever you did, although it wasn't as flashy, it was effective, scratch that, with you flying doing that attack, it was indeed flashy and effective." Said Master amused.

"Oh no, my supposed normal boring life is ruined!." I said and lamented.

"Oh, that ended when you met Natsu here." Makarov said in an amused tone.

"What do I do?, what do I do?." I said out loud.

"You could join our guild, they won't stop looking for you until you join a guild." Said Makarov mischievously.

"Sigh might as well, sign me up, your not getting away from this old man, Mark my words, Bora will make you pay for ruining my supposed boring life." I said as I gave up on my supposed boring life, but of course there is always revenge.

"I look forward to that day young man, now where do you want your guild stamp and what color." Asked Master.

"On my right shoulder in red color please, evil crazy meddling old man." I said and Master stamped my shoulder with the fairy tail mark.

"Yes now to write my resignation letter from my previous jobs." I said as I went home.

"Hehehehehehehe, one super strong mage get!." Smiled Master evilly as he had gotten him through blackmail.

After I went home, I made and delivered my resignation letter's and when the other guild recruiters saw my guild Mark, they left feeling depressed.

"What to do for revenge?, Oh?, didn't expect revenge to come so soon and it will be served swift." I said as I laughed and had gotten on the method to do my revenge against the evil midget for ruining my boring life.

The next day I went into action, I used my whole savings and bought rare ingredients and cooked them to perfection. I then used my Kagebunshin who brought the food parade to fairy tail. The smell attracted plenty of the town residents and followed me to Fairy tail.

I kicked the door open announcing that I have arrived.

"I'm, back, and as I said you evil old man, revenge is best served cold. **Attention! All Fairy Tail Members!, free food for everyone, everyone except the master of the guild!.**" I said as I laid countless of delicious food at the table that cost me my whole savings.

"Whooooo!, free food!, and look at those expensive meat!, I know they cost a pretty penny!, well sucks to be You right now master." Said Natsu as he began eating the delicious food I prepared with the rest of fairy Tail.

"Oh no, it's to horrible to watch!, Noooo!, please forgive me!, hmm is that the fabled jewel meat?, Nooo!, the horror!, the pure unadulterated horror!." Said Makarov as He was tied and was force to watch his whole guild eat very very delicious and very expensive dishes and he wasn't allowed even one bite.

The next day Gildarts finally woke up from the infirmary and when he walked outside and he saw a dried up shriveled master Makarov.

"Master!, what happened?, breathe!." Gildarts said as he snapped Makraov out of his depressed state.

"Gildarts?, it's you!, it was horrible!, it was horrible I tell you!." Makarov said in a hysterical voice.

"What happened Master?, did we get attacked?." Gildarts asked worried.

"No, it was even worse!, the most terrible form of tortured I have encountered up to date was used on me!." Makarov said as he shouted in hysterics.

"What happened?." Asked Gidarts worried.

"I was, I was forced to watch the whole guild have a feast and I wasn't invited and was forced to watch them as they enjoyed and eat all the delicous food, oh the horror!, oh the horror!." Makarov shouted and fainted.

"We'll, I can imagine, I missed the feast too." Gidarts said as he went to get food.

Meanwhile with Bora.

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**, it was worth every jewel!, oh it was so worth it!, Nobody messes with me and gets away with it, **Mwahahahaa!**." Laughed Bora as his voice echoed throughout all magnolia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Bora's POV:**

Since the match against Gildarts, Natsu has been hounding me for a fight to which I always refused. Still it didn't stop the guild members from questioning me, to teasing me.

Fairy Tail is such a close group of people who cares for one another and I gotta say, it feels great in a dysfunctional family kind of way.

Time passed and I have been taking civilian missions or D-rank missions as I call them. They were quite bountiful as not everyone wants that mission and prefers the high paying one. Still, it gave me plenty of revenue and it helped boost fairy tail in popularity and I get paid too.

I didn't forget to train my body as well as my magic. Still, those D-rank missions were a huge manual labor, add to that my workout menu and I have now a six pack and most everyone in the guild were sporting them as if they common. Oh how I envy, them, in my past life, it was very difficult to obtain a six pack without dedication and motivation and I'm proud to say, that I'm an owner of an honest to goodness six pack and a healthy muscled body. Still, I wonder what workout Natsu and Gray does. Bah, I really shouldn't pry, that just sounded perverted of me.

Anyways, Natsu has been chipper lately, He finally found Happy's egg and hatched it. It was quite a celebration.

The happiness didn't last long though, the sudden disappearance of Lisana was quite a blow to Fairy Tail's morale, still we persevered and life went on.

Natsu is still eager to find his Dragon dad and has been immersed in jobs that has a speck or hint related to it. With it, the destruction of properties came, the aspiring wizards of fairy tail now began their antics and became well known. Sorcerer Magazine even came for the interview. It was quite a shocker that I'm also in it. Reports say that I am the most popular member of fairy tail since my job completion rate reached a thousand and no complaints or damage was done. I was trully flattered when my interview came.

**Time skip 6 years**

I'm fourteen years old now and master Makarov has been urging me to take on higher ranking missions to which I would say no and reply "Leave it to the daredevils like Natsu." Master would in turn cry and saying that the council will surely have his hide as the only non-destructive fairy tail member was content in the numerous odd jobs and never went out of his parameters. Still to each his own I guess.

I haven't forgotten my training, I mainly focused in mastering my existing skills and I got to say, the results were amazing. I have now a great stamina and my fine control over magic was superb that it literally boosted its efficiency and overall range and usefulness. I haven't really gained many new skills, but my telekinesis is so strong now that I can fly without my red carpet and through my telekinesis alone. I can also multitask with it, it is very much a versatile tool with my daily chores and everyday living.

With the help of my Kagebunshin, I scoured the kingdom of guide for its vast recipes and I managed to replicate almost off the recipes in it's perfect form. I also learned re-equip magic to store things in a pocket dimension just for my cooking utensils and my managed cooking books and cooking paraphernalia.

It was finally time, my cooking skills now rivals that of top chef of the highest station in fiore, how do I know this?, why I challenged the top chefs around the kingdom of Fiore. I wore a disguise of course, through my recreation of the henge no jutsu which my memory recalled the handsign of the jutsu. Guess what my disguise persona is?, give up?, it is none other none Shiro Emiya, yup I idolize him that much.

My Shiro persona became the boogeyman of chefs everywhere, everyone wanted a piece of me, but sadly, Shiro must retire for now, as he already completed his objective, and that is to be the best chef in the kingdom of Fiore.

With skills and funds at my disposal I decided to buy a large plot of land in magnolia and renovated the land and constructed my version of restaurant, a very large restaurant, nothing too fancy, I like to have a homey feel to it.

Time passed and my restaurant is finished. I called my shop, 'Bora the explorer of tastes'. Just out of nowhere I opened my shop. I aptly named Ian event called Fairy Tail appreciation day and invited the whole Fairy Tail guild and everyone in town for free food for the whole day.

The whole town couldn't believe it, Bora the most popular Fairy Tail member was opening a restaurant shop and was giving free food and alcohol for one day. Fairy Tail members were shocked the sudden news, but effect of free food and alcohol is so powerful that the guild was abandoned for a day. The whole Magnolia town too was in an uproar by the delicacies that were served. In one whole day Bora the explorer of tastes restaurant became the talk of the town. It even reached Sorcery magazine which was coincidentally at the city where the event happened.

By the end of the day I handed everyone flyers that the shop only opens on Saturdays 8:00am to 9:00pm. Rumors spread far and wide and in just one day, my shop was known nationwide. Everyone was talking about the exquisite food really and it even garnered Fairy Tail more fame.

The next day, everyone returned to their usual selves but gossiping about my food.

**Time skip 6 months**.

Due to my cooking accomplishments, the King decided to hire me to be a cook for a big feast for a ball with other countries dignitaries and ambassadors. The reward was an ultimate spice anima that produces spices that it has been in contact with. It also is automated with archive magic to make it easier for the user.

The feast was one of the best stage to show of my talents making it a large portion of the success in the trade and peace talks, The king personally handed the fist size spice anima, but something unexpected happened and I vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What happened." Said the King.

"Sire, there has been a mix-up in the crystal anima, what you just handed was an experimental dimensional crystal anima.

**"What!."**

**Somewhere**

"Poof."

"Achooo." I sneezed and coughed and sneezed untill the room cleared.

"Where am I?." I said out loud to the number of familiar looking people around.

"You!, your that mage that tried to kidnap Lucy, Bora from the dark guild Titans hose." Said a familiar voice from Natsu.

"It's Titans nose flame brain." Said Gray.

"Who?." Then a sudden memory came back to me from the original anime and I couldn't help but put a mischivous smile on my face.

"Ahh, Salamander, want my autograph?." I said as I took a thick personalized cardboard paper and signed 'Bora the explorer of tastes'.

"Why you!, you did it again you faker." Said Natsu.

"That's it!, flame dragons fist!." Said Natsu as he grew a punch to me which I evaded quite flawlessly thanks to my training.

"Wow Salamander, I didn't know you were this of a hot temper." I said as I continued to evade him.

"Stay still, you faker!." Said Natsu.

"Nope, I bet your just cranky cause your hungry, so being the courteous gentleman I am, have taste, Bon apeptit." I said as I throwed in a Red-demi towards Natsu's face.

"Gulp, chomp, chomp, that, that was... I was going to say disgusting like last time but it's actually a pretty good fire." Said Natsu.

"You can't be serious Natsu." Said Lucy remembering Natsu eating Bora's fire and saying it tasted awful.

"Well, tally ho gentlemen, I got to go." I said as I went to the front door.

"Wait!." Said Natsu as he managed to grab my right shoulder sleeve and it ripped of showing a distinct fairy tail guild mark.

I just continued walking outside and left riding my red carpet and leaving a gaping fairy tail members.

"That was a Fairy Tail guild mark." Said the shocked Natsu.

"But he was just pretending using your name, how does he have a fairy tail guild mark?." Said the puzzled Lucy as well as the whole guild.

**Back to Bora**

I headed to where my restaurant should be but I found some buildings that is not a restaurant. I then realized with that clue as well as Natsu's negative reaction to me that I am now transported in a parallel world where the original timeline in the anime occured.

"Oh well, I gotta start somewhere again." I said as I decided to go to a real estate agent and bought a whole apartment/bakery that was selling their property at 700k Jewels and I bought it due to the location in the busy part of Magnolia.

**Time skip 1 week**

I renovated the place and my new Bora the explorer of tastes restaurant has opened.

People were skeptical at first due to my reputation as a dark guild member, but some unlucky sap lost on a dare got the first taste of my delicious cooking and couldn't help but shout "Delicous" to the heavens and it then drove people and ate my dishes gaining steady popularity.

**Back to Natsu.**

"You know Lucy, I still can't figured out that Bora guy." Said Natsu.

"I know Natsu, I thought he was evil, but it seems he turned into a new leaf." Said Lucy.

"Sniff, sniff, what's that delicous smell?." Said Natsu as he continued sniffing towards Bora's shop.

"Lucy, quick, it that delicious smell came from that shop." Said Natsu who dragged Lucy.

"Wow, this stuff is amazing, that Bora guy did turn into a new leaf."

"I heard he used Illegal charm magic to get the ladies but with food this good does he even need charm magic?."

"Did you hear that Lucy, this shop is owned by Bora, come let's order something.

**One order later.**

"My God Lucy, this taste so good." Said Natsu.

"Your right Natsu, so delicous." Said Lucy with a dreamy face.

And so many people went home happy that day.

"Phew, what a good day." I said as I cleaned up shop with my shadow clone.

"Hey you, why do you have a fairy tail guild mark." Came from a familiar voice of Natsu.

"Oh?, hello again Salamander, the guild tattoo?, it's fake." I said to him with a straight face.

"Ahh I see." Said Natsu satisfied with the explanation.

**Fairy Tail Guild.**

"Ahh Gray, I met that Bora guy again, he said his guild mark tattoo is fake." Said Natsu enlightening Gray and everyone in the guild.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but that tattoo is not fake, our fairy tail mark has a distinct mark and magic signature. I'm pretty sure it's real." Said Mirajane.

"What?, but why would he lie?, fairy tail are nakama." Said Natsu.

"Think about it Natsu, he came out of nowhere and if he were to claim he was a Fairy tail member, it would raise alot of question, but mainly he was thinking of our well being, also you guys should know, Bora from Titans nose is still in jail when I contacted the magic council." Said Mirajane shocking everyone.

**"What!."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** Omg, double update.

* * *

Fairy Tail has been planning to confront Bora about what happened but before they could corner him. He vanished in just a few days after their careful planning._ "What the heck happened?."_ Where their unanimous thoughts.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Bora looked through the questionable Lacrima in question, he prodded and tinkered with it untill he gave it some etrano energy. He got a reaction all right, but the sudden burst of energy prevented him to celebrate his success.

**Flashback end:**

* * *

**Somewhere in Water 7, One piece world.**

**Bora's POV:**

I woke up from my rough landing and sat down. I looked around my sorrounding and a saw a large body of water. I turned around and I saw A large blue mountain?. _"Blue mountain?."_ I thought as I looked at the blue mountain closer. It was attached to a human skin. **"F***!."** I said as I backed away at lightning speed. That "blue mountain was definitely a male private part in a blue speedo and I had gotten a close view of it. "Eww, eeww, nasty." I said as I tried to throw that nasty image from my memory.

"Nice reaction baby, my name is Fffraaanky." Said the mysterious pervert.

"Hentai!." I said to him.

"What was that?, handsome?." replied Frankly.

"Creepy." I said to him.

"Wait!." He said as he closed the gap between me in him in a flash.

"Whatt?." I said in a stupor.

"Good evening sir, my name is Franky, I'm looking for someone to sponsor me into buying a wood called 'Adam Wood' from the famous Adam Tree or Treasure Tree Adam, the strongest and highest quality type of wood found in the world. Its immense rarity makes it highly valuable and is considered to be a great treasure. Occasionally, this wood is sold on the black market and because of its value, it is sold at a very high price. The only known ships that use this type of wood are the Oro Jackson, the ship of the legendary pirate King. The wood is capable of withstanding cannonballs and gun fire quite easily showing little wear over time." Franky explained.

"I only really wanted to work on this particular wood and it has been my lifelong dream, the finish product of course will be yours of course." Said Franky with a sales pitch.

"Okay." I said as I remember Franky from one piece really wanting this wood. _"Does that mean I'm robbing Luffy of his future teammate and ship?, oh well, my voice of reason seem to be in vacation."_ I thought.

"Really!?, Suppppeeerr." Said Franky who was surprised at the sudden development.

"First, we have to go to the bank first, and exchange some money, your familiar with bank trading in this island yes?." I asked Franky worried that I might get ripped off.

"Oh yes, I got an eye for detail, it's a requirement for a shipwright you see." Said Franky excitedly.

"Well then, to the bank." I said as we run through the bank.

**Water 7 bank.**

"Gentlemen what can I do for you today." Said the bank manager.

"We would like to conduct some business and exchange some jewels for the local currency." I said with an Angelic smile.

"Really?, follow me to the VIP room please, we can do business there." Said the bank manager as we.

**Bank VIP room**

"Well gentlemen, these are what I'm exchanging." I said as I brought a meduim chest filled with Fiore jewel currency which was gold coins.

"Ohh, allow me to examine these coins." Said the manager.

"Wow, these are 100 percent gold and no impurities, the total we assume this is worth is 1.5 billion berry." Said the manager.

"Suuper Objection, you may be able to dazzle us with the amount but I'm familiar with the black market value of these and they would be easily worth 2.5 billion berry." Said Franky.

"2.3 billion." Said the manager sweating as he had been found out.

"2.7 billion." Said Franky.

"2.5 billion and that's my final offer." Said the bank manager.

"Well my super sponsor, this is as good as its going to get." Said Franky.

"We will take it." I said to bank manager.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Said the manager as he told his workers to bring in the money.

**20 minutes later.**

"How are going to carry all these money?." Said Franky.

"Leave that to me." I said as I snapped my fingers and all the money was stored safely in my pocket dimension.

_"Must be a devil fruit user."_ Thought Franky.

**Time skip, to a super shady black market auction site later.**

"Were here, and were in time too, they're selling a very large amount of Adam wood this year, this has been the most they managed to export." Said Franky as he always is present during these auction.

"And our next item up for bid, is the legendy wood of the Adam tree, we have brought a large supply today and we hope to sell it in bulk, our starting bid is 50 million berry."

"60 million berry."

"70 million berry."

"80 million berry."

"90 million berry."

"200 million berry." came from a bid out of nowhere.

"Oh my god folks, we have 200 million berry bid from a tenryunito, going once, going twice." Said the announcer.

"210 million berry." I said gaining shock from everyone.

"We have another surprising bid of 210 million berry from.."

"Grrr, how dare a lowly commoner like you get in the way, I'll bid 250 million berry, top that commoner." Said the tenryubito with a smug face.

"300 million berry." I said as the room was was full of jaw dropping people.

"There we have it folks, 300 million berry, going once, going twice, and sold to the mysterious buyer." Said the announcer.

"I'll remember this commoner." Said the tenryubito as he left.

"Super awesome bidding my sponsor." Said Franky was finally able to breathe properly.

"Well, let's go get the wood and let's get started." I said as we paid 300 million berry and stocked the Adam wood in my pocket dimension.

I found out soon that franky has been the owner of Franky madhouse shipwright company and is second to go to shipright competing for the first spot with the galley-la company shipwright.

"Franky, I'm expecting your best so I'm giving you 500 million berry extra to make this project Super Awesome." I said to Franky which surprised him.

"Thank you boss, after I finished this ship, I'll come along with you on your adventures, this ship is high maintenance you know and you will need me to repair it from inside in out." Said Franky.

"Thanks, franky, I leave everything to you, the only request I will have to make is a well managed kitchen and a large training room, I'll also be staying at this hotel." I said as I handed Franky the money and the business card the hotel that I'm staying at.

"You got it boss." Said Franky happily starting the project.

Meanwhile, I was busy shopping for supplies. Everything was going well when a portal suddenly opened in the sky and a person fell out and crash landed on the nearby beach.

I then went into action and flew to the scene which shocked a few civilians.

**Water 7 beach**

What I saw shocked me, the person in front of me was none other than a teen version of Naruto. Judging by his looks, and his orange jumpsuit, I can theorize that this was when Naruto and Sasuke clashed Chidori and Rasengan and somehow opened a portal like those fanfics I read about.

"Well better get him to my room." I said as I flew with telekinesis this time to avoid people spotting me and I flew to my hotel room and I quickly healed Naruto on some of his injuries using the tenketsu healing method while the Fox did most of the work.

**Time skip 6 hours.**

"Hmm, where?." Asked Naruto as he slowly woke up.

"Good afternoon, no your not in a hospital, I was able to patch some of your injuries but you did the majority on your own." I said to Naruto.

"Who are you?." Asked the curious Naruto.

"The names Bora, anyways, you must be hungry, I cooked some ramen today." I said to Naruto.

**"Ramen!."** Said Naruto as he got up quickly.

"Easy now, the food wont go anywhere, once were done eating, were shopping for a new set of clothes for you, you won't last long in those as its nearly giving away. Don't worry it's my treat." I said to Naruto and Naruto looked skeptical but nodded.

**30 bowls of ramen later.**

"Wow, wish I had that kind of appetite." I stared in fascination.

"Heh, nothing to it, It's just ramen is my favorite food and your ramen is nearly as good as Ichiraku Ramen, by the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto.

"Ahh, I see, very well, we will go shopping now and buy some clothes and ramen ingredients for our dinner." I said to Naruto.

"Yatta!, ramen tebbayo." Said Naruto.

So, we went into shopping spree and I bought Naruto some clothes and some ramen ingredients. The rest of the time I spent exploring with Naruto.

**Back at the Hotel.**

"Well, gotta say, your one energetic ball of sunshine." I said to Naruto and he smiled at my comment.

"By the way Bora-san where are we in the elemental nations?." Asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but the way you arrived here was through a portal or some space and time technique from the looks of it, and I think you are not in your dimension. I'm not one to say this but we're in the same boat, I just arrived in this dimension a few days ago. From what I found out, we are in a world of Pirates and Marine. I just commissioned a ship to made to explore this world. While I do have some manner of transporting myself to another dimension, it seems totally random and I can guess there are an infinite number of worlds, so I decided to check this world out, maybe they have something more reliable dimensional transportation than mine." I said to Naruto.

"Ahh, umm, I've been meaning to ask, but, can I come with you?, your the only one who shares my same goal of getting home and your pretty good guy nii-chan." Said Naruto sheepishly.

"Well, your free to join, but I expect you to do your share in running the ship, by the way where did the nii-chan come from?." I said to Naruto.

"Well, you were the only one nice to me except Teuchi, Ayame and Hokage Jiji, can I call you nii-chan?." Asked Naruto with the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Naruto, still be prepared though, I don't know what enemies were going to make." I said to Naruto.

"I was born ready tebayyo." Said Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Wake up..."

"Wake up Nii-san."

"Hmmm?, whaa?."

"Great, your awake nii-san, let's train."

"Umm Naruto, its 4 am in the morning, do you train this early?." I said.

"Yes nii-san, now c'mon, I can't have my brother slacking off." Said Naruto.

"Your going to regret those words Naruto." I said to him.

**1 hour later.**

"Huff, huff, huff, how can this be, your not getting tired at all." I said to Naruto who was enjoying the workout.

"I'm just that awesome tebbayo." Said Naruto.

"Okay warm up is over, let's spar!, Kagebunshin no Jutsu!." Said Naruto producing 50 clones

"I bet your surprised nii-san, this is a jutsu." Said Naruto smugly.

"Hey I can do that too, Clone magic! (Kagebunshin version using etrano). I said producing 10 clones.

"Wow, now I can spar with nii-san!, attack." Said Naruto.

"Troops, lazy style evasion." I said to my clones.

"Hai."

**30 minutes later**

"No fair nii-san, stop evading my punches and kicks." Said Naruto.

"You still got a ways to go Naruto, quantity doesn't always mean quality." I said to Naruto.

"Is that from experience nii-san?." Asked Naruto.

"Why, yes Naruto, you will learn too, Now for breakfast, and after that, the library."

**Library**

"Hmm, I see, devil fruit huh?." I said as I finished a book describing it.

"This is boring nii-san." Said Naruto.

"Luckily, I anticipated that and used my clone magic to get more information here, do you know, this world has devil fruits which grants a person who has eaten it powers in an exchange to not be able to swim in the water?, there should also be one to travel dimensions. It does say here that the devil fruit catalogue, but the information on it is widely scarce and probably controlled."

"What are we gonna do nii-san?, we don't got any lead." Said Naruto.

"Well I do have one lead, White Beard on of the 4 Yonko has one." I said to Naruto.

"You mean, that one of the strongest pirate superpower in the grand line has it?." Asked Naruto.

"Yes, we have a long ways ahead of us Naruto." I said to him.

"Don't worry nii-san, you have me now tebbayo." Said Naruto reassuringly.

"By the way Naruto, how are your jutsu?, maybe we'll get you that dimensional devil fruit once we get it, I'm not taking no, I do have my wonky dimensional random transporter so as your nii-san its my job to get you that devil fruit." I said to Naruto.

"Thanks Nii-san." Said Naruto.

**Time Skip 1 month**

"Knock, Knock."

"Yes?." I said as I opened the door

"Ahh, my super sponsor, the great 'Ten thousand Sunny Go' is finished, Super baby." Said Franky.

"Ahh, Franky, that's good news, and allow me to introduce you to my adopted little brother, Naruto Uzumaki." I said to Franky who blinked and was surprised.

"Yo." Said Naruto.

"Suuppeerrr Baby." Said Franky.

"By the way, we have a problem, we have zero experience running a ship and we have no navigator." I sad in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Baby, I'll teach you guys before we leave and we also have an automatic Navigational system for Navigation that I managed to install with the extra funds." Said Franky.

"Anyways, we better go to our ship and learn how to man her." I said to Franky.

"Suuper let's go!." Said Franky impressed by his new sponsor/captain/nakama's dedication.

"Lets go." I said as we headed out.

**Time skip 1 month**

"That's all I can teach you, with your army of clones, manning the ship won't be a problem." Said Franky.

"Great." I said.

"Supper tebbayo." Said Naruto making a fist bump in the air.

"Okay, are we ready? I already got the supplies." I said to them.

"Ready as ever be." Said Franky.

"You bet, tebbayo."

"Very well, Onwards, to get whitebeards devil fruit enclopedia." I said to them.

"Yeah." Said Naruto.

"Umm, I'm sure you can bribe some marine for that, they aren't that good on books as its just books and not the devil fruit itself." Said Franky.

"Very well then, what's the nearest Marine base here?." I asked Franky.

"It's Enies Lobby." Said Franky.

"Very well, to Enies Lobby." I said excitedly.

"Ohhh!." Said Naruto and Franky.

**Time skip 1 week**

**Gate of Justice**

"We have arrived." Said Franky.

"That's a big gate." said Naruto.

"How do we even contanct someone inside?." I said

**"ATTENTION UNKNOWN VESSELL PLEASE STATE YOUR BUSINESS TO ENIES LOBBY."**

"Franky, do we have a megaphone?." I asked him.

"Ahh, I have one, here." Said Franky getting a megaphone from nowhere.

**"EXCUSE US, WE ARE TRAVELING MERCHANTS AND WE WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO CHIEF SPANDAM FOR A BUSINESS PROPOSITION."**

**"PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT."**

**CP9 Headquarters**

"pdi, pdi, pdi, pdi, pdi." was the sound from the den den mushi.

"What is it." Said spandam enjoying his afternoon nap.

"Sir, we have a strange merchant ship here wanting to do businesses directly with you chief."

"Hmm, with me?, now who would want that?, now I'm curious, send them in." Said Spandam.

**Gate of Justice**

**"PLEASE COME IN!."** Said the voice as the gate of justice opened.

We were instructed to meet Spandam inside Enies Lobby and was instructed to follow towards Spandam's Office.

**Spandams Office**

"So, this is the brave merchants that seek me out." Said Spandam unimpressed.

"Ahh, yes, the great director Spandam, I'm sure I'll make it worth your while." I said to him.

"Really?, now what would you want from me?." Said Spandam curious about these strange merchants.

"I'll be honest, we want to get a hold of a copy of the devil fruit encyclopedia, were not really interested in the book itself but a devil fruit that can travel through dimensions, just imagine, the business opportunities, I will pay a generous amount for the book, but if you have a devil fruit that I'm seeking for then I will gladly pay a very very generous amount of money for it." I said with a smile.

Spandam was baffled, on one hand he did have that book, but that was a month ago and he exchanged it for a devil fruit that no-one was interested in. _"Wait a minute, didn't he get a devil fruit that travels through dimension that was theorized?, that Doa Doa no Mi?. Hehehehehehe, lucky me."_ Thought spandam.

"While I may not have the encyclopedia of devil fruit among my possessions anymore, I do have the devil fruit your looking for, how much money are talking about?." Said Spandam.

_"It better be good, It's at least worth 100 million berri."_ Thought Spandam.

"Ohhh, you have it Mr spandam?, If it is real I will pay one billion berry, of course I will have Naruto here test it, if it's real, I'll add a billion worth of gold coins worth of berry as a bonus after testing it." I said to Chief Spandam.

Meanwhile, Spandms Jaws droped as low as it possibly can.

_"One billion berry for testing, and another billion if it's real."_ Spandam thought shocked beyond belief. _"Only the tenryubito can shell out that kind of cash. Mwhahahaha, with that money I can retire early for life."_ Thought spandam.

"Deal!." Said Spandam as he went and unlocked his safe behind a picture and took out a small chest and opened it at the table.

The fruit looked likes it had many swirls making it look exotic.

"Now for your part of the deal." Said Spandam skeptical about the deal.

"Snap." I snapped my fingers as a magic circle opened in the corner and large amount of suitcase filled with Berry currency bills.

"Feel free to check them." I said to Spandam who didn't waste a moment and checked the amount.

**30 minutes later**

Spandam was having a dreamy look, it's all real, the money is all real, now after his turn to give out the fruit and he will be able to get another billion, _"Oh how good it is to be alive."_ Thought spandam.

"Very well, it's my turn to give my end of the deal, you may eat the devil fruit." Said Spandam.

"Naruto, it's your turn, I warn you, though, devil fruits taste horrible." I said to Naruto.

Spandam just sweatdropped, _"Everyone knows that."_ He thought.

"Okay, here we go." Said Naruto as he ate the fruit.

"Eww, taste gross, but I feel like..." Naruto Said as he reached out his hand and opened a door and Naruto's saw his apartment in Konoha that shocked Naruto beyond belief.

"Okay, it's real tebbayo." Said Naruto.

"Well, here's my end of the second part of the deal." I said as I snapped my fingers and a large chest appeared.

Spandam opened the chest in a speed of light, and he wasn't disappointed, it was filled with gold coins, _"Oh today is a happy day."_ thought Spandam.

"Well, its nice doing business with you Chief Spanadam." I said to Spandam who snapped out of his own world.

"Ahem, it was nice doing business with you as well, I'll send word to my men and escort you safely." Said Spandam who wanted some alone time with his money.

**Back to Ten thousand Sunny Go Ship**

"Well, I didn't expect to to get our objectives so soon, I guess this is goodbye Naruto." I said to Naruto.

"Thanks Nii-san." Said Naruto who was conflicted but he did not want to give up on his dream of being Hokage.

"I'll miss you Nii-san." Said Naruto as he hugged me and then left using his Doa Doa no Mi powers.

"Are you leaving too?." Said Franky who looked sad.

I was about to answer but I saw a sea train pass by, with Nico Robin in it.

_"What do I do?."_ I thought as guilt filled my thoughts.


End file.
